


Roulxs' Laard

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Deltarune, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Other, POV Second Person, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was published initially exactly 24 hours after Deltarune was released, out of respect for Toby Fox’s wishes. I’m sure he would have no other problems with this story as long as I post it at the proper time.Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling that Rouxls will end up being the husbando of this game, and I want to get on the ground floor of that shit.This is a second person story. Rouxls tells you, the reader, that you can do anything you want to him if you’re able to solve his impossible puzzle. The thing you want to do to him happens to be stuffing him until he can’t move. Can you beat this incomparable trickster, this master of games, so that you may indulge your desires together?Yes.





	Roulxs' Laard

“Greetings, worm. I’d like to offer you a challenge: if you are able to solve my impossible puzzle, I will fulfill one task for you. It can be anything you desire. If thoust lose, you will be trapped here forever!”

You look up at the creature who floats in the darkness above you, taking in his somewhat indecipherable appearance. He definitely isn’t human, but he is humanoid in shape, and he has what is unmistakably long hair flowing down to his shoulders. His flesh seems a bit…gooey, like he’s made out of some kind of gel. He looks like he’s wearing an outfit from a marching band, and as for the color of his skin, well, he’s definitely blue. You think he’s pretty hot.

You nod in agreement, accepting this fucking weirdo’s challenge. He doesn’t seem to understand that you’d be trapped in here forever if you lost, and that adding some beneficial condition to your winning only made things worse for him. You didn’t feel like correcting him.  
“Excellent, worm. Now, does thoust think you have the wits to solve…this!”

Rouxls conjures up his puzzle. On one end, there is a stone block. It looked heavy, but not so heavy that you couldn’t move it. On the other, there was a switch.

You look up at him as if you ask “is that it?”

His smug smile is all the answer you need for your unspoken rhetorical question.

You continue staring up at him, as you nudge the block slowly towards the switch, just to confirm that this wasn’t some kind of trick. You are certain down to your core that he’s playing a joke on you, up until the moment when the block was completely pushed. The switch was flicked, and your exit route was unblocked.

“GOD,” Rouxls said, balling his fists. “DAMN IT!”

He takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“Well, I suppose thoust won fare and square. What does youst want as your reward?”

You express your desire to stuff this stupid, handsome man with copious amounts of food.

"Are…are youst sure?”

You nod. You tell him that you find his weird face very attractive.

“Fine,” he floats down, sitting himself between you and the puzzle he had so much confidence in. “But you’ll needest to get all the food yourself.”

You exit the castle, and return several minutes later, having bought all of the food from the nearby bake sale.

You command him to open his mouth as wide as he can. He does, although that strand of…something between his upper and lower lip still remains. You position yourself behind him, sitting down, and pushing him onto your lap. The pile of food lays beside you. With one hand, you take a cookie from the pile, and place it gently into his mouth. The other, you rest on his stomach. You want to feel it grow. He’s incredibly skinny right now, so you’re sure that the contrast when he’s well-fed will be incredible.

He chews the cookie and swallows it in seconds. He sees how large the pile is, and he knows he shouldn’t waste too much time on any one particular item of food. You appreciate this, but you want him to go even faster.

Next, you take a chocolate from the pile. Once again, you reach around in front of you to pop it into the incompetent trickster’s mouth. Like last time, he devours it efficiently. Things still aren’t going fast enough from you, so you lift up several items at once, a muffin, another cookie, and a few other smaller pastries, and shove them into his maw simultaneously.

He struggles with it at first, but his slimy body makes it easy for his cheeks to expand. You can see his throat bulge as he swallows the mass of sweets, but more importantly, you can feel his stomach begin to swell under your fingertips. What was once a skeletally skinny midsection was beginning to grow into a rounded foodbaby. He feels heavier against your lap too.

Satisfied with the results, you continue to feed him several treats at a time. He becomes more visibly bloated with each cluster of pastries he gulps down. A few more, and he’s absolutely huge, sporting a gut as big as that of a pregnant human woman’s. You rub your other hand all over it, you’re amazed by how perfectly round and smooth it is. The skin feels firm and taut, but applying a bit of pressure makes the gel-like flesh give, allowing your fingers to sink slightly into it.

Your belly rubs help ease Rouxls’ digestion, which is good, because he isn’t used to eating this much. Your stomach massages coax out a few burps, which are always followed by a soft, polite “excuseth me.”

Your hand reaches out to grab another sweet, but you find yourself groping against the empty floor. The entire contents of the bake sale had been crammed into Rouxls’ stomach. The arrogant trapper looked as though he had shoved a beach ball underneath his shirt, but it certainly didn’t feel like it. Rouxls’ belly didn’t feel tight at all, in fact. He was still round and swollen, of course, but his stuffed gut had gone from rigid and stretched to soft and fatty. You would know, as you had become something of an expert on the texture of Rouxls’ tummy, as you hadn’t taken your hand off of it once since you started.

"It seems I’m *HIC* digesting all this food rather rapidly…“

Ah, that explained it. Rouxls’ belly had softened as the food inside of it melted. Since what he ate consisted almost exclusively of sugar and carbs, it was being turned into soft, squishy fat that clung to his midsection. As his digestion continue, you begin to hear it-the small room is filled with deep, wet gurgles and sloshing. You continue to rub his stomach, of course, hoping to speed the process along.

You can almost feel the food melting underneath your fingertips, being converted into rolls of squishy fat that you happily grope and prod at. Now, Rouxls’ foodbaby is completely gone, replaced with a big, fatty belly that you just can’t resist jiggling up and down. While most of the fat went to his middle, it was distributed to other parts of his body too. You can feel a plumper, squishier butt weighing against your lap, in stark contrast to the boney one before. His thighs are thickened as well; his pants were extremely tight, even for someone as thin as he once was. He’s definitely going to need some new pants, and he’s going to have some difficulties taking these ones off. His top was just as tight, and was now stretched to its limits by his muffin top and man-boobs.

"I’ll admit, this has been…rather enjoyable,” Rouxls said, clearly trying desperately to stifle a burp. “If I knew you would do something like this, well, perhaps I would’ve lost on purpose.”

You have a really hard time imagining what that’d look like.


End file.
